Albus Dumbledore
by Author Name Changed
Summary: The mysterious life of a man who would become known as the Greatest Wizard in History while most of his friends and teachers would remember him as the mastermind who never stuck to any rules but his own. All is fair in love and war.


Albus Dumbledore

By zimagesto

Disclaimer: not mine.

AN: this is written just to get it out of my head. So it might never be continued, but hey. It's fun enough.

1st of September, 1861.

The Sorting Hat had sent an unusually many children in Gryffindor that year. The older students commented that it was perhaps to make up for the unusually few it had sent there for the past years. In sixth year, for e.g., there were only three Gryffindors – two boys and a girl. And anybody can agree that three people was very few for a House to have in one year.

The Headmaster looked around the room in curiosity. At the Slytherin table, the third year insufferable brat Phineas Nigellus Black was chatting with some friends. But he was quite worried about the lack of two of the three Gryffindors in the sixth year. The boys, to be exact.

"Junona," he said in a slow tone to his second in command, "I will remove their badges"

"And give them to whom?" she breathed. "Michelle? She can use neither a wand _nor_ authority. They're the only Gryffindors that can take the Prefect badges!"

"Well, then," Headmaster Christian Kingleton answered wickedly, "Gryffindor shall remain without sixth year Prefects."

"Oh, now, we can't do that," Junona Myrtle answered, rolling her eyes. "We talked about this. No matter how good it would feel, Ludo will have our heads for doing that to his House!"

The large doors were opened and in slid two students. One of them was a tall boy with dark hair, held in a ponytail and a charming smile on his lips. The other one was just as tall, with auburn hair and twinkling blue eyes that spoke of mischief (and due to this description and the story's title, I think we can imagine who he is, right?).

The Headmaster and his good friend shared a look, before Kingleton got up as majestically as he could, the table rattling slightly under the pressure of his arms.

"Brian Dumbledore and Alexander Grain!" he boomed and the two stopped in their tracks, but didn't lose their composures. They seemed to be very innocent, in fact. "I now inform you that due to repeated misbehaviour, your Prefect badges will be removed."

Every teacher and student looked at the two for reaction. That was a big threat: such a thing hadn't happened since 50 years before (when said Prefect had been charged for murder and kicked out of school). And even though they all expected it to happen at some point, the two sixth years managed to get away cleverly every time. Neither seemed very affected now. They probably has something or another up their sleeves again. Dumbledore spoke first.

"Ah, but alas, Headmaster," he said in a humble way that made everybody realize he would get out of it – again. While playing the entire faculty on his fingers. "It is our duty as Prefects to ensure the welfare of all students and the peace of our school, is it not?"

"Show off", a random Slytherin mumbled.

"I don't see how this has anything to do with your misbehaviour," the Headmaster said, as sternly as he could. He would not lose to the brat – not again. Even for a small offence, he would take the badge away.

"We are late because we had to remove the kelpie we found in the dungeons, sir," Alexander Grain said seriously. "It doesn't mean any harm, but it's a threat nevertheless."

"A kelpie in the dungeons?!" Junona Myrtle said, standing up also. "Stop lying! Don't you have any shame at all?"

The Gryffindors started snickering. Kelpie or no kelpie, there would be one before they finished talking. The Slytherins glared.

"But madam! We couldn't invent such a thing! There was a kelpie in the dungeons!" Alexander replied, looking, in fact, quite truthful.

The Hufflepuffs looked victoriously at the other Houses. They would be gaining a lot of money from the bets going on around those two. Ah, it was good to have come up with the betting idea!

"Do you have any proof of the existence of this kelpie?" Kingleton asked, realizing he was losing – again.The two were clever enough to find anything if they wanted to use it as an alibi.

"It's right outside," Dumbledore answered. "Running around by the lake. Oh… As a warning to students: no matter how inviting it may seem, do not climb on it. It will drown you."

"It is not your place to give warnings!" Junona said, pissed, from the Headmaster's side.

"Yes it is, as prefects," Alexander pointed out. "Brian and I are just doing our jobs."

And it was then that the table turned to the advantage of the two, without any power of appeal: the gamekeeper appeared, impressed, announcing that a kelpie was running around the lake, looking upset.

It was hardly the first time such an event occurred. Everybody knew that Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore and Alexander Grain were in fact behind a lot of things. But there was always one thing or another that saved them. An undisputable alibi – and their exceptional grades and school results. They were untouchable while doing everything under everybody's noses. They were the Lords of Hogwarts, walking around as if they owned the place and maybe they even did.

What was becoming clear to the student body, though not the teachers, was that they even dared to break the limits that had been there for hundreds of years – Brian Dumbledore was dating a Slytherin seventh year student, who had been the youngest seeker in history of Hogwarts. Martha Jane Blake was becoming quite the Lady of Hogwarts herself, sitting by the two's sides and doing mischief with them.

What not even the student body knew was that it wasn't only Dumbledore who was dating her – it was Grain also. The two of them had decided that if they could share everything else, they could share a woman also. So they did.

And this is where our story truly begins: with a nice warm fall night at the beginning of the year and a girl on a broomstick flying outside a bedroom window, waiting to be let in by the two great masterminds of Hogwarts.


End file.
